Betrayal
by Aconsta
Summary: Anger; It's an ugly emotion. When someone gets hit by anger, it can change them, and in this case, create the monster that was always there. All it took was the stab in the back to change a good if misguided person to a villain looking for vengeance. Or is that just the hurt talking? All he knows, is that the Hachiman of before is no more.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

Chapter 1: Anger

Anger; it really is such an ugly emotion. How badly it corrupts when the white-hot fury courses through your veins. All logical thought, all ability to calmly assess a situation goes out the door when this hideous thing raises it's head from the abyss it has been sent to. I can't recall a time where I was ever this angry. When those arrogant, ignorant people of school made fun of me, it was more of a mild annoyance, and even in grade school, it was more sadness than anger. So what is the cause of such emotion to run through even me, the monster of logic, the one who proclaimed to have discarded all these useless emotions, to fell such a thing you may ask? Well, before I answer that, you must know what caused me to transform form a monster of logic to just that, a monster.

It was just a regular day, well, as regular as one such as myself could get. I was walking down to club, hoping to enjoy some of that wonderful tea made by Sobu's own Ice Queen, Yukinoshita Yukino. As is neared the door, I heard her, and our other club mate, Yuigahama Yui talking. Normally, I would just walk through the doors even if they were talking about something. However, when I heard them mention my name, I couldn't help but get a little curious, so I stood still and listened.

" Yukino, how much long do we have to be nice to him?"  
"Not long Yuigahma-San just as long as he can continue to of use to us."  
" Alright, Yukinon. Isn't like perfect? I mean it's sad really, all we need to do is just show him a little affection, and he becomes just like my dog Sable. I would feel bad, but then I remember that it's just him."  
"Quite right Yuigaham-San, it's quite sad, that's all a gross thing like him can ever hope to muster from anyone."

They said more, but it was at this point that I turned and walked away. It was like someone had just stabbed me through the heart, punched me in the gut and hit me with a bat all at the same time. Emotions raged inside my head, and I felt some tears run down my face, and all I could do was look a the ground in shame, focusing on the sound of their words.

I had made my way up to the roof of the school, just leaning on the edge of the rail. Crushing sadness had gripped me, all I could think about was how easy it would be; just jump over the railing and all my troubles could just go away. No more whispers of the other students. No more disappointed looks form my parents, no more pity form Komachi. All the insults, the rejections, all the pain rushed through my mind at that time, and I might have really jumped had something not stopped me. A buzzing in my pocket, and when I looked at it, all that sadness and thoughts of jumping turned into something else, something far more sinister, more dangerous, and honestly, far better.

"Hikki, come to the club already, there's a problem and we need your help to solve it."

I looked at that text for what seemed to be an eternity, and fury rushed through my body. I swear that saw red flashed across my vision for a few seconds and all of the other emotions I was thinking of turned into something far more simple, ugly and quite frankly, more frightening. That text ignited something I had buried deep inside myself, long ago. I felt a smile cross my face, something that I was sure if another human being had been there to see, they would be sure a demon had took possession of my body. No, I though, this is not the way to end things, I am Hikigaya Hachiman, the greatest loner to ever exist, and something like this would not break me.

"Sorry I had to go home, wasn't feeling well."

"Alright, just make sure to get better for tomorrow, m'kay?"

"Yeah, I will be better than ever"

After I sent that text, I put my phone back into my pocket. Yes, I thought, I certainly will be better. First, I had to take a good look at myself first, to make sure nothing like this would ever happen to me again. So instead of pushing my anger back, I embraced it, did not let it control me, but instead worked together with it, and it felt like I was truly alive after I acknowledged it, that this emotion and all the things that accompanied it were just another part of me. . _Yes_ , I decided, _the monster of logic is no more. In his place, just a monster, waiting to strike back at all those that have cause me pain and ridicule._

I turned to walk back down the stairs, towards my home once again. All along the trip, I could feel my eyes hurting, and when I finally got home, I went straight to the bathroom. Thank goodness that Komachi was out with her friends right now, because from the look of my eyes right now, I'm sure she would be scared. It seems as if responding to my new outlook on life, my fish eyes had gotten an upgrade, turning into that of a bears. I smiled at myself in the mirror, to see how it compared to my look before, and let me tell you, the results were terrifying to say the least. Instead of looking like a creep, now it looked like I was a predator, my eyes seemed to be primal, wild, and most importantly, dangerous. Well, I thought to myself as I changed and got ready for bed, why should I apologize for the monster I've become, when no one ever apologized for making me this way.

That was yesterday. Today is the first day of the new me. Along with my anger came something more primal, the need to be strong, so that none could hurt me like _those two_ did. I have the eyes of an animal, so why not mimic the attitude of one as well, I thought. I've always said that I wanted to be a bear in the next life. Why not just become one now? Solitary, strong, aggressive and so dangerous that none try to fight it. That's what I decided, that none would mess with me, for the consequences would be too much. So as I sat in my chair, head phones in and head down, I ran through all the plans that I would I have to do to fully complete my transformation. It looks like the first step just came up to me, isn't my luck just turning out swell right now. Might as well get this over with now then.

"Yahallo, Hikki, coming to club today?"

 **Yes, I am leaving it right there. Now, I'm kind of basing the new Hachiman after something that happened to me. So, the new personality is more rough and tumble, and I'll explain how the interactions will be different with say, Totsuka and Hayato's cliché. Anyway, tell me how it goes and if you all want me to continue. Plus criticism are welcomed and any ideas for arcs from here will be accepted. That's all for now, stay frosty friends. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to DeadlyXDevil for the suggestion to fix up chapter one. Mush appreciated bro. Anyway, on to the story.**

Betrayal

Chapter 2: Indifference

Indifference, what a nice way of putting "I don't care" into a nice neat word. Sounds good too; not rude or offensive but telling the person that the amount of interest you have is as good as gravity in space. It can lead to both sides of a conflict, resolving or escalating, working in your favor or being the thing to bring you down. However, some people cannot accept when a person choose get involved, like my sister Komachi and my annoying club member, Yuigahama.

I don't understand how she can't tell that I don't want to talk right now, more so when I have my earphones plugged in and my head down. Ugh she just keeps jabbering on and on, where the hell is this teacher? I can't take this insistent jabber anymore. Just as I was about to snap out at her, the homeroom teacher came in, so everyone took his or her seats, thank goodness, that really would have ended badly for me.

When lunchtime came around, I quickly left for the roof, since I knew nobody came up here except for myself. This place has some really interesting memories here. It was right here that I utterly destroyed Sagami with my words, where I had bore my heart to those two, and finally, where my new goal was created. As I breathed in the fresh air, the door opened, and I turned around to see who had dared to interrupt my peace. My eyes widen for a moment, before I turn back around and overlook the school, out of all the people to come here, she was the likely person to come up here.

"Well, if it isn't Hikio, how did I know that you were going to be up here I wonder?" Miura fixed her hair, looking quite pleased for whatever reason. I kept my back turned to her, maybe if I didn't respond, she would leave. I should have known that would not have happened however, as I heard footsteps getting closer, telling me that she had advanced in her attack, so to say.

"You know, if hadn't known better, I could have sworn that you would have said some really mean things to Yui at the start of class." She said, anger clearly readable on her voice. "Of coarse, you'd never do such a thing, not to her anyway, you care too much about her, don't you, Hikio?" I was positive she was mocking me now.

"You assume to much Miura, I'm not that kind of a person as you may believe me to be." I turned back to face her, surprisingly, she was closer than I had thought; I could take two steps and be face to face with her. "So, what do you really want? It must be important, or else you wouldn't come find me and be with your friends right now." I had made sure to put an extra emphasis and the word friends.

"Come now Hikio, I just wanted to see what was wrong, after all, its not everyday that you would even think about going off on poor Yui." I briefly entertained the idea of telling what kind of person that she was spending time with, but I took a closer look at her. She had a look on her face that screamed that she knew something; I turned around back to face the courtyard. "You know already, don't you Miura."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hikio, I just want to-"

"You do know otherwise you wouldn't be up here with me. "I snapped out as I turned back again to face her, she took a step back, clearly not expecting me to lash out at her. I grunted as I started to circle her, hands in my pockets, always keeping my gaze on her face. She obviously has never been the prey before, Well, looks like that is about to change.

"I was just walking to the club when they started talking. I over heard. Good or bad luck, chance or destiny, call it what you will, but I for one am glad that it happened. Otherwise I'd still be a fool who thought that he found people to accept him as he is. So, Miura, the question I have for you is, what are you going to do with this information?" At this point, I had backed her up against the wall, looking expectantly at her.

She looked uncomfortable with how close I had come to her face, tried to push past me to leave, but I wouldn't let her, not till I knew what she was going to do. I couldn't have her messing up my revenge now could I? So I pushed her back against the wall, positioning myself so that she couldn't get away without moving my entire body weight. Her face was a bit flushed, and I could see her trembling, her mouth trying to form words, but always closing before a sound could escape. I moved my face closer to hers.

"What's wrong, you weren't so shy a minute ago. Did you think that I would never do this kind of thing? Well, what are you going to do know that you know that I know Yui's secret. Perhaps you were planning to tell her. Is that it, tell your friend that I know?"

"Hikio, you're scaring me. Please, let me go."

"I won't hurt you, I just want to know what you are going to do now. Answer me that and your free to go." I put my mouth right next to her ear, whispering softly, "Don't lie to me, I'll now, and this will take a very different turn. So what is it going to be, Miura."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Oh, and how do I know that for a fact. You've told me before how much you hate me, so why should I trust a word you say?" She closes her eyes, she's crying at this point, she knows that I could do anything that I wanted, and there would be nothing she could to stop me. I was startled; did I just make a girl cry?

" _Is this really the way I want to go about getting my payback? Scaring people, using these horrible kinds of tactics? Am I really willing to sink this far for some petty revenge?" All these questions burst into my mind as I saw her cry, and I knew that even though I wanted personal justice, this would not be the way I would go about it."_

I stepped away from her, feeling ashamed of myself, how would my sister or mother think of me if they saw me acting like this. Miura looked at me through red eyes, clearly shaken from what I had just done to her. I turned towards the door, leaving her to do what she wanted with what she knew. I knew that if I continued with the way I was going, I would never forgive myself.

"What happened to make you like this, Hikio?" She asked that so quietly that I wasn't sure if she had said something in the first place. I looked at her, eyes red from the tears she had shed, kneeling on the ground, looking at me so desperate to find out the one question that even I didn't entirely know the answer to.

Why?

"Have you ever been hurt so bad, that life just seemed not worth living anymore? Then you found a place where you think that everything's going to all right, only for that place to be utterly shattered? The people you thought that you could trust, were the very same ones holding the knife in your back? I am a monster Miura, why else would all these things happen to me? I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this mess. I won't bother you; do what you will with what you know."

I spun back around to go back to class, when I felt a weight land on my back. I was so surprised that I couldn't move. Why? After the things I had done, why would she hug me? "Your no monster, Hikigaya, just someone that has been hurt and broken and never fully put back together. That's why, I am going to put fix you, no matter how hard or long it may be." If I wasn't shocked by what she had done I certainly was now. My throat closed up, and my eyes started to water, how could she be so nice to me, after all I've done? She made me look at her face, and said something that I never thought that I would hear. "Crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign that you've been strong for too long. So for right now, it's ok to be weak, I'll be the strong one." So I cried, harder and longer than I ever have before, because for once in my life, someone wasn't indifferent to my pain.

 **Done, that was a bit harder for me to write about. I was trying to think up of a way that either Kawasaki or Ebina would follow him, but I only thought that Miura would have a valid reason to. Also, she might seem OOC, but I'll explain that in the next chapter. Anyway, that's all for now, see you next time. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal

Chapter 3: Memories

 **Hey guys, how has your week been? Sorry for the delay, don't you just love finals? Anyway, you'll never believe what happened, FireHero followed my story. Isn't that crazy, also, I haven't been able to read any comments from beyond May 11** **th** **so sorry about that. Plus, on regards to some of the first comments saying it was like FireHero's, I did not know. I honestly thought that I was making an original story. I in no way shape or for tried to rip them off. Any who, there shall be more regular updates and ill try to make longer chapters, but sometimes I just have a hard time to decide witch way I want the story to go, cause I believe that I can take it many different ways. Also, many of you kept telling me that his reptile eyes were a bit too cringe, so they're more like a bears dark drown. However, just imagine him with whatever eyes you fell are a good fit. Anyway, now that my rant is over, onto the real reason you are here.**

Miura POV

The first time I saw him, I dismissed him as a creep and delinquent, I mean, how comes to school two weeks after it started anyway? I didn't think about him later till we ended up in the same class. Even then, I never really paid much attention to him. Though, can you blame me, he just seems to fade into the background every time, not like I was looking for him or anything. Anyway, my opinion on him didn't change until he stood up to Hayato and me when we wanted to use the tennis court. He was such a prick, making me fall and beating Hayato. The nerve. After that, I kept an eye on him, I mean, its not everyday that someone does anything to go against Hayato. Plus Yui was hanging out with him and that bitch Yukinoshita, I got to to look out for my friends after all.

Then there was the time we meet on the bridge. Close to home, there this old style bridge that goes over a small stream that separates neighborhoods, and sometimes when I need a place to think, I go there and just, well, think. So it was there that I was just sitting, when out of the blue, there he is, the source of my problems. So I was just a little annoyed that he appeared, how did he even know where I was? Is he, like, some kind of stalker?

"No, I don't stalk you. I live a few blocks from here."

Ehh, how did he know what I was thinking, is he some kind of mind reader, like in the anime I watch?

"No, you just keep talking out loud." I blushed as I realized my mistake, and he had this look on his face, I could tell that he was making fun of me. So we sat there and had a little heart to heart. Well, more like I outright blamed him for why Yui was behaving differently the last few weeks. All of it, every single last piece of anger and frustration I had, I let it out on him, and he just stood there, blank face and all, like he wasn't even affected by what I was saying, and that just pissed me off more.

"Are you done now?" he asked, the audacity, can't he see that I'm raving here. Well, he went on this whole shpell that if I couldn't accept that Yui was different then a few weeks ago, then what kind of friend was I. That just made me so mad, that I walked, more like stormed, away from him. Still over the next few days, his words just kept buzzing around my head, and anytime I tried to get rid of them, the sound logic of his words kept coming back and biting me in the ass until I finally accepted that he was right and I was wrong. That was a big pill for me to swallow. So when I went back to the bridge that night, I was surprised that he was there again, almost like he was expecting me. Apparently he was just as surprised that I had come back.

After that, every other night or so, I became an unspoken rule that we were to meet there to talk about, well, anything really. We even talked about the effects that were suffered from his "confession" to Ebina. At some point, he just kind of became the brother I never had. Plus, I'm sure that he felt that kind of way towards me as well, maybe? I could never tell with him, so stoic and stuff all the time. It was one night that he came to meet that I found out just how broken he was. It started normal enough, but then we slipped into territory that we both kind of knew not to mention. It happened so suddenly, that I didn't even realize just how, deep, I guess the word is, how our conversations went.

So when he just up and told me that he hated himself, I was unprepared, you know. So was shocked, I never would have guessed that he would be the kind of person to think like that. I mean sure, the guy had a way of being a downer and depressing and stuff, to for me to see how deep it ran, it was scary. He told me about the real reason he came to the bridge. Every night, he would come past and think about jumping over, ending his life. He told me that it was the night that he saw me that he was actually thinking of going through with it.

After, we just kind of sat there, like, what was I supposed to say to that? Eventually, I managed to pull the words outta my mouth, "I'm glad you didn't. I've gotten used to these meetings, and you don't change what I'm used to got it?" I said with a mean face. Inside, I was surprised at what I said, I never normally would say these kinds of things. Plus, this was the first time that I verbalized my liking of meeting with him. He also looked surprised, then, I swear it was just because it was light, I swear, because he gave me this little, almost not even existent smile. It was the kind of smile that screamed that he was broken, but I could see in his eyes that there was hope in them, it was almost as if his eyes came to life. My breath was taken away, without those dead eyes of his, he looked almost, cute, and I couldn't help but blush. Like I said, it must have been the lighting or something, cause in the next moment, it was back to his normal self. It was then however, that I decided, even if it was just a play on the light that I wanted to see that look on his face again. So if I have to drag his ass here and make him talk with me to make it happen, then so be it.

After School

In the Service Club Room

Hikigaya POV

I stood in front of the doorway to that place. The one that I had previously thought was a safe heaven for me. A place where I thought I had found people that would accept me as I was. The place where I stood was none other than the Service clubroom. I entered, and there they were, the two people that so cruelly stabbed me in the back. So lost in there own little world that they thought I couldn't reach, that I didn't belong to, that I was going to destroy.

"Hikki, you came today. We had a request yesterday, but you decided not to come, so we pushed it off till today."

"Yes, Hikigaya so glad you could join us today, we know how busy your schedule is."

I grunted and took my seat on the other end of the table, as far as possible from those two. I would have left this club already if I didn't know that Hiratsuka-sensei would force me to come still. As I pulled my book out, the door opened again, and walked in that foxy kōhai of mine, Isshiki Iroha skipped right up to the seat set out for her. I sighed; of course she would be the one to need help. Can't seem to do anything without my help it seems.

"Senpai you're here, I need your help with something. That is if Yukinoshita-Senpai is ok with it that is."

What am I, some kind of dog that others need permission to pet? Anger flashed through me, I am my own person; I can do what I want without the need to ask others, besides Mom, I always need to ask Mom. Anyway, I stood up before Yukinoshita could say anything. Damn my big brother instincts, I need to raise my special defense against the attacks of this despicable fairy type. It's too effective against my dark nature.

"Hikigaya, I did not say that you could go with her." Yukinoshita spoke with a cold tone to her voice. What, don't like it when your dog doesn't follow your orders? Well, better get used to it, cause thing dog just got a whole lot more bark to back up it's bite.

"I'm sorry, but when did I need your permission to help my underclassmen out?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I looked at her. It seems she didn't expect that form me, cause it took her a couple seconds to respond. "I am this clubs president, you will follow my instructions or I will refer you to Hiratsuka sensei for discipline." She sounded so damn proud of herself, thinking that she won. Oh Yukino-chan, I'm far from done here.

"While it's true that you have control of the club's actions" here I could see her smirk a bit, bet you she thought that I was going to give into her. I got a surprise for then. "However, I do not recall Isshiki asking the club for help, she was asking me. Since it is a personal favor, you have no right to butt into this, Yukinoshita." I said as I tuned towards the door, motioning Isshiki with me. I planned on getting out before she could get out a rebuttal, but I was too late.

"That may be true, but you are still a member of this club, and any request, be it made to the whole club or a single member must be brought to me, personal or otherwise incase they are in need of assistance. So either you stay here and we hear the request together or you are here by suspended from the club." The tone she said that with was frigid, even my anger, hot as it may be, was having a hard time to withstand that icy blast. Her words however gave me the extra boost to shove away the cold feeling. Maybe a week or hell, even a day ago I would have given up this little personal rebellion that was going on. Her words though, gave me the extra heat to push aside the chill I was feeling and pushed on with my quest.

"Alright then, Isshiki" my eyes were closed as I spoke, refusing to give away any feelings going on. Isshiki looked defeated, and those two, pricks, looked so self-satisfied. "Let's go, you have need for my help don't you?" She looked up at me so suddenly, you would have thought that she broke her neck with how fast she did it. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama looked startled.

"Hikki, didn't you hear what Yukinon said, you'll be suspended if you go!"

"I heard perfectly fine what she said, but that is not going to stop me. You think you have power over me, Yukinoshita? Well heads up, there is nothing that you can do to make me do anything at all. So go ahead, refer me to sensei, suspended me, but get the thought that you can make do things out of your head. Come on, Isshiki, we're going."

With that, we left the room; leaving those two in shocked suspension we walked to library in silence, the sound of our footsteps the only thing that was heard in the hall. When we reached our destination, she just stood there with her head down.

"Well, what did you need me for?" I asked. She kept her head down, and when I was about to repeat my question, she mumbled something under her breath. " What was that? Say it louder." Again she just muttered something incoherent to me. "What are you saying, Isshiki" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"I said, did I just ruin you relationship with the club?" she shouted at me, tears in the corners of her eyes. My eyes widened, that's what she thinks went on there. I have to defuse this situation right here, before it gets further out of hand. So I bonked her on the head with my knuckles, making her look up at me with a pouting look on her face.

" Look Isshiki, what happened was building up for a long time now. This had nothing to do with you or your request, got it." She nodded. "Now then, what's that request you had for me, and after, we can go get some ice cream if you want." I said, looking the other way as I spoke. Jeez, I suck at comforting crying girls.

"Are you perhaps thinking of getting to my heart by getting me food, Senpai, I apologize but I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. Thank you but try again some other time." I shook my head; of course she would make that same joke, though I suppose that it's better than the alternative.

"Yeah yeah, so what do you need me to do this time?" She went on to talk about the insane work that she wanted me to do, but whatever, she gave me an excuse to talk down Yukinoshita, so I guess that I can do all of this for her, just this once. Inside, I could feel the beast smile inside of me, it had gotten its first taste of payback, and it was hungry for more, and honestly, so was I. So as we walked to the student council room, a sinister smile worked it's way on to my face. Yes, I thought, this is just the beginning of what is to come.

 **Boom, look at that chapter, and tell me that is was not worth the wait. Anyway, thank you all so much for the awesome reviews that I've gotten on this story. So like I said, more frequent and maybe longer chapters are ahead. Maybe. Possibly. Depends. Thanks to all you dudes, and I'll see all you, at the next chapter. Peace**


End file.
